The New World Order
by Ryofentos
Summary: Percy Jackson was voted out because of how dangerous he was, Annabeth Chase was trapped in Tartarus near the end of the Giant's war. He swore revenge. Follow our hero as he lives to end the reign of the gods by starting a second Civil War between the demigods of Greek and Rome, as well as the Mortals. Not a Chaos story. T just in case.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

Percy felt nothing. He hadn't felt anything for a month. The month when his camp voted him to leave for good. The month he spent alone and empty. The month where he would swear his revenge, not to the camp, but to the gods except for his father. The only way to do that would be to destroy their country. He HAD learned something. The first Civil War gave him… ideas.

"Percy," Someone said behind him.

"Die," he said simply to the Centaur, Chiron, behind him.

He unsheathed Riptide and slashed through the Iris Message. Then, ignoring what happened, he continued walking.

There WERE thoughts still etched in his memory besides revenge. Annabeth staying in Tartarus to close the doors while Frank Zhang dragged Percy out. Athena siding with him. His mom and step-dad moving to Hawaii and leaving him alone. It seemed EVERYONE had left him alone. He felt heartache and pain deep within himself brewing, but there was a strange hope that there WAS someone else… he just couldn't place the name.

"No more dwelling," Percy said aloud. He then decided what better way to destroy the country than from the center?

It would take a lot of hitchhiking and walking. But he would get there before the year was out. He would bide his time until he could make straits in the U.S. dire.

How? A new Civil War? Actually, that was a good idea…

He smiled he had his plan, he had his motive, he had his location. He just needed an army to help him… now where would he get abandoned demigods?


	2. Of Camps and Bases

Percy had looked out over Topeka with big plans, not for parties and babes, which are common for a 17 year old, but for conquest and revenge. The time hadn't been right, so he had continued right past. He had stolen a few cars to aid himself further. No, not barrowed, outright stole, as he had no intention of returning them.

By his 18th birthday, he made it to California. By November, he made it North to Washington. At this point, his thirst for revenge had been replaced by returning depression. He was sitting on a rainy bench, mourning Annabeth and hating the gods for forcing and needing him to sacrifice her.

Then, he felt pain in the back of his head and everything went black.

He woke up surrounded by Amazons, with a particularly angry looking Queen Double-kill Hylla herself standing at the head.

"Why did you trespass on my home, again?" She said angrily.

He stayed silent.

"Good. You learned your place in this place. We would've had to hurt you-," Hylla tried to say.

"You can't hurt a person who has nothing to lose. What could you do that would make me care to show fear or pain when I have lost my girlfriend, fought to a bloody standstill with every monster in Tartarus, and have been thrown out of my home. Whatever you do to me, I've faced worse," Percy said.

"You insolent-," Hylla was saying, seething with rage.

"You think anything you do or say will change my view? If so, that is downright ignorant," Percy remarked coldly.

The Amazons then broke into a VERY angry mob, but stopped when Percy stood, taller than the two years before, and glared at them each in turn.

"I had hoped to be found by a nicer Amazon group, but I would've had better luck siding with the Giants," Percy said angrily. With no one trying to stop him, he simply walked up the stairs and out the front door.

Three weeks. That was how long it took for him to swim at high speeds back down to California. Poseidon didn't try to stop him. He walked, swam, ran, and drove, whatever it took to get to the entrance.

Two unhappy Roman guards guarding the entrance in Caldecott Tunnel held their fire long enough for him to show his face. They let him in and he walked to the Tiber. The reason he was alive was because of the Achilles Curse, which he gained back to aid the fight against giants. He felt no need to lose it again.

Partly to make an entrance, and partly to avoid the river, Percy forced the water to stop and part itself. He walked through as the Romans gathered.

The one in the front came forward to speak.

"Why are you here?" Said the girl in armor.

"What, No, 'Hello, Percy, former Praetor of the 12th Legion,' Reyna? You should really reconsider your statement… I don't feel it was respectful," Percy said calmly.

"I have a whole Legion of Romans ready to attack and kill at a moment's notice-," Reyna started.

"A whole Legion, minus Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, and Octavian," Percy said coldly.

Reyna stayed silent.

"I came to ask for followers, nothing more," Percy said.

"Followers? For what?"

Percy smiled, but it wasn't a goofy, silly smile like his old self. It was a cold and malicious smile.

"A project of revenge against the Greeks and Romans as well as Mortals who cast me out," Percy said.

"You dare to work against the gods?!" Reyna said angrily.

"You dare to speak as a former praetor to a former praetor like he is below you?" Percy countered smoothly.

Reyna stiffened before beginning to give the order to attack.

"It figures. The girl that once offered me praetorship doesn't remember that I didn't officially step down," Percy said.

This wasn't a normal sly comment. It was a direct challenge for power, which Reyna had lost by being suspended for her pursuing the quest of the seven.

"In one month, I will be praetor again…" Reyna said.

"But, I'm not going to wait one month. So, what will it be?" Percy said, devoid of any sympathy.

"Will you attack Camp Jupiter?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, _I _won't," Percy said, leaving more to imagination.

"Who will?" Reyna asked fearfully.

"If all goes according to plan… the Greeks and Mortals will both fight each other and then YOU, just like old times," He said.

Reyna saw that she had an opening. Or so she thought.

"Oh, you pitch us against each other? Why don't you fight yourself? Is the mighty Percy Jackson more cowardly then we all thought?" She asked, not showing any smugness, but keeping her expression calm.

"You _dare_ to call me a coward when I fell into Tartarus and lost my girlfriend there?"

No one answered.

"You DARE to call me a coward when I teamed with my father, Poseidon himself, to face the remaining army, while YOU stayed here and tried to destroy my home anyways?" Percy said, his voice cold, calm, and quiet.

No one had the courage to answer.

"So, what shall it be?" Percy said.

"I will allow you anyone who wants to follow you, as well as a base of op-," Reyna said.

"I am not staying here, I intend to conquer from the center out," Percy said.

"… Anyone who wants to follow you will. Architects will help you establish somewhere to live. We will see who'll follow you next week," Reyna said.

"Next week is perfect. I knew we could do business…" Percy said, before walking to the second praetor house and preparing supplies.


	3. New World Order: Of Hiatus and rewrites

**Okay guys, sorry, this story is on hiatus… BUT! I have a good reason! I am rewriting my original story and it's going to be packed full of detail, awesomeness, and depression! Get the razor blades- er, I mean tissues, and be ready!**


End file.
